


Over The Years.

by Jemmabeth_at_221B



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemmabeth_at_221B/pseuds/Jemmabeth_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Sherlolly oneshots from Kid!lock to Teen!lock to a simple Sherlolly pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treasure Island.

**Author's Note:**

> So these three are just a little something I wrote a long while ago and thought it'd be nice to share them. They're not brilliant, not my best work but I love them regardless. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> TREASURE ISLAND.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock desperately tries to make friends at primary school.

There was something about her dainty features and mousy brown waves that attracted the young genius to her. Perhaps it was the way she sat with her head buried in her book- engrossed with learning new words, taking her imagination on new adventures. Or maybe it was the way she looked up occasionally, remembering her surroundings; observing the children around her before taking herself back to her fictional world. 

Sherlock didn’t care much for fiction himself. He was drawn to facts and books that held all the important information on subjects like science and maths. Criminology and detective books were other topics that the raven haired boy took a likeness to. Although secretly, pirate stories were his weakness. When his tiny mind was too full of knowledge, Sherlock liked to emerge himself into the world of piracy. 

When he shook his head, waking himself up from his day dream, he realised he’d unintentionally locked eyes with the shy girl in the corner. He took it upon himself to plod over to her and sit down. He blinked a few times, unsure of how to start conversation. An introduction seemed best.

“I’m Sherlock.” 

The girl smiled timidly, attempting to revert her focus back to the book.

“What’s that you’re reading?”

“Treasure Island.” The girl squeaked.

“It’s my favourite.” Sherlock smiled proudly, adjusting the lopsided pirate had balancing carefully on his curls.

“I don’t like it.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. His cheeks speckled a light shade of pink in embarrassment- something he rarely felt. The hat on his head suddenly made him feel like a complete idiot and his attempt to impress her had evidently failed. This often happened to Sherlock and slowly his desperation to make friends was fading. He quickly discovered that he preferred to be alone.

The girl’s eyes observed Sherlock with innocence. Something about him made her feel sorry for him. It wasn’t just today. It was every day that he looked so lonely. So lost and hurt.

“I’m Molly.” She finally spoke in barely above a whisper after many moments of silence.

“I know.” Sherlock replied simply, shifting into a more comfortable position.

“How do-“

“I took a sneaky look at the register when no one was looking.” Sherlock smirked. His smirk suggested that going through the class register was his biggest rebellion in the short five “and a half” years of his life. (Not forgetting the all-important “and a half”). Molly couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re an idiot.” She teased softly.

“That’s not very nice.” Sherlock deadpanned, not entirely hurt by Molly’s comment.

Molly stuttered nervously, her cheeks flamed a bright shade of red.

“It’s fine.” Sherlock cut her off mid-fluster.

Molly’s mouth closed instantly and yet another awkward silence settled between them for a while.

“How old are you?” Sherlock was inevitably next to speak.

“Five.” She mumbled along with something that resembled a sigh.

Sherlock grinned. “I’m older than you. I’m five and a half!”

No reaction came from Molly. Nor was there time for her to react before she was being swept away into the playground and through what appeared to be a forest of sorts in comparison to her tiny stature. 

“We’re not allowed out-“

“Yes we are.” Sherlock boldly interrupted. He knew only too well that what went beyond the playground fence was out of bounds but the whole idea of an adventure almost always led Sherlock down a new and exciting path.

This time, Sherlock was determined to keep his new friend.


	2. Prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets all too nervous to ask Molly to Prom. Thank goodness John Watson has his back.

Boarding school was a drab. Even Molly had to admit that. It was hard to focus on what really mattered when the biggest distraction ever was only next door. The distraction that every other girl swooned over but gained no reaction. They’d learn one day.

She wondered if he’d ever noticed her in the corridors, in the library, anywhere that they both were conveniently at the same time.

Come on, Molly. Just a simple ‘hello’. That’s all. 

She couldn’t. His dark curls and piercing blue- no, green. Wait, they were hazel yesterday. 

What colour were his eyes?! 

His features were so defined, so sharp so-

Intimidating.

Molly would have only had to stand there and he’d have torn her apart flaw by flaw, described every fault that Molly so desperately tried to mask in a detail that would have brought her to tears. She didn’t want that. The mere thought of it made her tiny frame tremble. It was difficult to say a word to him and yet she would hold endless conversations with his best friend, John Watson. John who was so gentle, so caring so- Taken…

John was attractive. His blue eyes were friendly, his short blonde hair was messy and he always looked out for Molly. But he wasn’t her type. She began to wonder if she even had a “type” if her ex Jim was anything to go by. And even then, he turned out to be gay.

Molly sighed heavily and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was pointless trying to get any work done. Even more so now that the entire corridor of girls’ dorms were alight with excitement of Prom. With no one to go with, Molly didn’t see the point of it all. A knock on the door broke her away from her thoughts. Upon opening it, she was welcomed with an odd surprise.

In front of her stood John with a lopsided grin on his face. Behind him was a shy, hiding Sherlock.

John spoke first. “So I was trying to revise in my room when-“

“I’d hardly call it revising.” Sherlock muttered to himself without realising what he had said was in fact audible.

John ignored him anyway. “When this one came to ask how he should ask you to Prom. He didn’t know if you already had a date so-“

Sherlock, sarcastically as ever, interrupted again. “Wonderful, John. You have a way with words. Really, you do.”

“Shut up, Sherlock. I’ve got this.” John snapped before heaving an exasperated sigh. “Sherlock wants to ask you to Prom but he’s too socially awkward to do it himself.” He turned to Sherlock who seemed content in studying the floor. “Happy now?” He walked away before Sherlock could even reply.

“Well that was rather rude.” Sherlock mumbled.

Molly gave herself a moment to digest what had just happened before letting a giggle escape her.

“Shouldn’t you be deciding on a dress with the rest of your hall mates?”

Molly shrugged. “Probably. But what’s the point if I don’t have anyone to go with?”

Sherlock lifted his gaze and tilted his head to the side. “I don’t understand, I- I just ask you to-“

“John asked me for you. You can always just ask me yourself.” She could see Sherlock mentally trying to string the right sentence together.

“Molly…” He began slowly. “I think you’re very pretty. And intelligent- not as much as me of course.” He froze, realising that insulting her wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “Sorry…Where was I? You’re intelligent. And you’re quite- Well, I think we could get along really well…Do you want to go to Prom with me?”

Molly refrained from laughing at Sherlock. He was already far too embarrassed.

“Yes, Sherlock. I’ll go to Prom with you.” She tiptoed and kissed his cheek shyly before closing the door. That question had been a long time coming.

Sherlock, feeling the most excited he’d been in a while, jogged back down the stairs after John. All he needed now was help on how to spend the night without accidentally insulting her…


	3. The Skull Really Did Help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock can't decide whether or not to ask Molly out on a simple date.

Sherlock was irritated. He was unsettled and bored. But mostly irritated.

John was too busy taking care of four-year-old Hamish while Mary spent time with her friends. Sherlock’s efforts to argue that a crime scene would have been the ideal education for a child failed miserably, leaving him no one to take up the case at hand with.

After staring off into the kitchen, he hauled himself up and continued an unfinished experiment. 

Half an hour had passed, Sherlock found himself pacing back and fourth. He was distracted, restless and muttering his thoughts. He needed that case solved. He needed to take the evidence to St. Bart’s. He needed to see Molly.

The fact was simply this: For once, Sherlock had feelings for the doe-eyed, fragile woman. (Contrary to popular belief that himself and Watson were a couple). He tried and tried to bury his feelings but the harder he did so, the stronger they became.

Sherlock set his hands on his waist and glared at the skull that he’d moved onto the kitchen table.

“I’m not doing it. There’s no one to force me.”

Naturally, the skull remained silent.

“If I ask Molly out…” He ruffled his hair and began to pace again. “Argh, where would I start?” He dug his phone from his blazer pocket and stared at the screen. “I don’t think she even likes me, anymore. She’s still hurting over Tom. She’ll misunderstand.” 

He looked back to the skull as though it had replied.

“What do you know anyway? You’re not even a living being.”

Silence.

“Fine. Clearly you think you know everything so I’ll- I’ll do it now. On the phone.”

He threw a nervous glance back to his phone and unlocked it once more. Was he really going through with this? It was so obvious that Molly felt the same. Whenever they were in the same room, her cheeks flushed, her pupils dilated and she disappeared for precisely five minutes at a time to reapply her lipstick and tidy her already neat ponytail.

But what if she said no?

Sherlock snorted. She wouldn’t say no. Not a chance. With his thumb hovering over the call button, he looked back to the skull.

“Please don’t tell John.”


End file.
